


From Inside, Peeking Out

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik only wants to get his hat, but gets entirely different things instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Inside, Peeking Out

**Author's Note:**

> The actual document for this is entitled “filthy threesome porn that will send me to the pits of hell.doc”  
> Also, written for my dearest Mimibear.

Kim Wonshik carefully enters his hyungs’ room, making sure there’s nobody in sight, before he closes the door behind him. It’s a Sunday and they’re free to do whatever they want. Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hongbin decided to go to Dongdaemun for some well-deserved clothes-shopping, while Taekwoon and Hakyeon decided to rest at the dorm and Wonshik opted to stay to get some composing done.  
  
Except he can’t find his trusty hat. And he can’t think without that thing.  
  
The last time he saw his hat was when Hakyeon hyung borrowed it for an event. He didn’t mind it that much; it’s not like the members don’t borrow things from each other. Except he needs that hat to get inspired.  
  
This is why Kim Wonshik finds himself rummaging through Taekwoon’s and Hakyeon’s room, careful not to leave a trace of his existence. Taekwoon hyung can be such a dog at times. He checks the dresser, the bed and even the small study table Taekwoon uses when he’s playing online games, but it’s not there. Wonshik’s thick eyebrows furrow; where could that damned hat be?  
  
Heavy footsteps coming towards the room has Wonshik’s heartbeat racing, palpitating in a manner only first-time coffee drinkers could feel. He looks to his left and to his right – where can he hide? Taekwoon and Hakyeon would definitely kill him if they find out Wonshik’s inside their room. The couple can be downright secretive when it comes to their relationship.  
  
Wonshik lets a sharp ‘tsk’ escape his mouth before he decides to hide himself on the huge wardrobe cabinet, unminding of the cracking sound he hears when he sits on the mountain of clothes (this can earn him a one-week chore penalty, but he’d rather get that) and peeks through the small crack between the doors of the wardrobe cabinet.  
  
It’s Hakyeon who enters, all smiling and comfortable. He’s wearing one of those oversized white shirts of his, thanks to too much washing. It hangs on just one shoulder, exposing his prominent collarbone. His shirt is too long it almost hides the plaid boxer he’s wearing and Wonshik gulps at the sight. His hyung’s legs have always been nice to look at. (Not that he’d say it out loud.)  
  
“Do you want to?” Hakyeon says to someone, probably Taekwoon, but Wonshik can’t see him from his peripheral vision. Hakyeon doesn’t wait for a reaction and props himself on the bed, eyes shining with a hint of slyness and naught. “I mean…the kids aren’t here anyway…” Hakyeon smiles that dangerous smile of his and palms his cock from his boxer shorts. Wonshik’s eyes enlarge and he immediately muffles his scream with his sweaty hand. All he wanted is to get his hat, not some live porn courtesy of his hyungs!  
  
Hakyeon opens his legs wide and unbuttons his boxer, releasing his cock from it. It’s half-hard and Wonshik gulps at the idea of seeing it in full erection. A knowing smile decorates Hakyeon’s face as he lies his back on the pillow and unabashedly stroke his cock. The mere touch elicits a gasp from him, but he’s still staring at Taekwoon, turning him on with every single move.  
  
Unbeknownst to Hakyeon, it’s not only Taekwoon who’s getting turned on.  
  
Hakyeon bites his lower lip as he tightens his hold on his cock. He rubs his precome on the cock and gets lost in the sensation of his fingers rubbing up and down on his semi-lubricated cock. He moans, a long dragged one, as his back curves while he puts on a show to Taekwoon. It’s such a sight to see and Wonshik knows he can never see their leader the same way ever again. And that’s the same with his Taekwoon hyung as the latter tackles his boyfriend on the bed. Taekwoon locks Hakyeon in place as he crawls on top of the leader, eyes staring at Hakyeon. Taekwoon is fully clothed, but Wonshik can see the mark of his boner against his pants. He must have been back from the quick walk to the nearby GS25 to buy milk.  
  
Wonshik can feel a boner coming, his skin heating up with every kiss Taekwoon lands on Hakyeon’s mouth. Taekwoon snakes his hands on Hakyeon’s, intertwining his fingers with his lover. His tongue explores Hakyeon’s willing mouth, eyes closing and bodies closing in on each other. Hakyeon moans, his dick poking Taekwoon’s.  
  
The wardrobe cabinet feels stuffy and hot. Wonshik fans himself as he continuous to peek at Taekwoon and Hakyeon making out in front of him and feels the need to  _at least_  take care of himself. Wonshik adjusts his position inside the wardrobe cabinet and unbuttons his trousers to grab his already hard dick. A small moan escapes his mouth and, unknown to Wonshik, the couple just outside the wardrobe cabinet hears it.  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon share a look before Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon towards him and takes his shirt off for him. The former lands soft pecks all over Hakyeon – on his neck, his nose, his ears, his eyes and leaves faint marks on Hakyeon’s collarbones. Hakyeon gasps; Taekwoon has always loved doing that. It’s why he can’t go out wearing revealing clothes even if it’s summer already. Hakyeon helps remove Taekwoon’s clothes and soon they’re both naked and staring at each other.  
  
Inside the wardrobe cabinet, Wonshik gapes at the sight before him. His two hyungs are actually naked in front of him and he’s little act of voyeurism has turned him on so much he feels nothing, but aching madness. Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon by the neck and lands lopsided kisses on his mouth again. Taekwoon responses by stroking his lover’s cock, slowly and eagerly. This elicits a whine from Hakyeon as he stops the kiss and licks Taekwoon neck instead, hands on Taekwoon’s leg, nearing dangerously to his boyfriend’s cock.  
  
“Go get the lube.” Hakyeon whispers to Taekwoon’s ears and the latter merely nods before he stands up and walks towards the wardrobe cabinet. Wonshik panics. This is it; he’s going to die. Tell his mother he loves her very much.  
  
“There you are.” Jung Taekwoon snickers at his dongsaeng. Wonshik falls to the floor with his fly open for the couple to see.  
  
“Look, hyung!” Wonshik attempts to say at Taekwoon... “Hakyeon hyung, I can explain!” then at Hakyeon. “I just wanted to get my hat. I didn’t mean to-“  
  
“Come here.” Hakyeon pats the empty space on the bed and smiles softly at Wonshik. Wonshik looks perplexed. Why is their leader acting like this? He looks at Hakyeon then at Taekwoon who only nods at him. Carefully, he makes his way to the bed and sits beside Hakyeon.  
  
Hakyeon briefly smiles at him before the leader strokes his cock. “Did we do this to you?” Wonshik thinks his eyes can’t get any larger as he looks at Hakyeon and Taekwoon. “Your cock’s so huge, Wonshik.” Hakyeon rubs the precome on the entire cock and Wonshik can’t help moaning at that. The touch feels extremely good that for a split second he thinks it’s okay to be reprimanded later as long as he gets his pleasure now. Hakyeon’s other hand grabs Wonshik’s face as he forces Wonshik to open his mouth so he can explore him. Wonshik tastes of toothpaste and citrus juices. Hakyeon blames the orange juice the rapper loves to drink. The combination of Hakyeon’s tongue playing inside Wonshik’s mouth and the rough pumping of his dick has Wonshik cumming in no time. It sprays on his stomach and on the bed. It’s filthy and he feels filthy, but he has no time for that. Not when Hakyeon is eager to arouse him.  
  
Wonshiks whimpers. He has never imagined that this kind of scenario would happen to him. Hakyeon continues to pump him, arousing him again. Hakyeon’s lips wander to his neck and Wonshik is more than willing to let him leave marks on his neck. Taekwoon, on the other hand, is quick to strip Wonshik of his clothes. Soon, all three of them are naked with Wonshik lying on the bed and Taekwoon and Hakyeon sitting in front of him, kissing and stroking each other’s cock.  
  
It’s a shameless display of love and lust and Wonshik should feel filthy and pathetic at the fact that he gets aroused just by looking at them. Wonshik stares as the couple scrambles around the room, with Taekwoon spreading Wonshik’s legs apart and lying on the bed, face positioned near his dick. Hakyeon positions himself behind Wonshik, dick smashed between Hakyeon’s stomach and Wonshik’s back. Wonshik looks at Taekwoon then at Hakyeon, hoping for a clue, and gasps as soon as Taekwoon envelops his mouth on Wonshik’s throbbing dick.  
  
“Fuck.” The obscene word comes out in a guttural manner as Taekwoon bobs his head up and down with Wonshik’s cock constricting in his mouth. Taekwoon hyung eating him up is totally unimaginable for him… _minutes ago._  He can feel his legs shake as Taekwoon chokes on his cock. They look at each other and Wonshik feels like coming at the sight of his hyung before him.  
  
“Do you feel good?” Hakyeon whispers behind his ears. The moan that escapes Wonshik’s mouth is enough assurance for Hakyeon. “Do you want to feel even better?” Hakyeon’s hands roam around Wonshik’s chest as he nibbles on his dongsaeng’s ears.  
  
A single “Hmmm” from Wonshik is what the couple needs.  
  
Hakyeon immediately grabs the lube from the end table and gives it to Taekwoon. Wonshik stares at them. Taekwoon rubs ample amount of lube on his right hand as he takes his mouth off Wonshik’s cock with an obscene pop. Hakyeon slowly moves himself in front of Wonshik, kissing him in the lips and squeezing his arms.  
  
“You ready?” Hakyeon snickers at him before he’s standing up and aligning his cock on Wonshik’s mouth. Hakyeon doesn’t have a long dick, but it’s thick and Wonshik finds himself stroking it with ease, testing how it feels on his hand. There’s precome leaking on it and he rubs it on the entire length before he takes Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth.  
  
It’s at this time that Taekwoon decides to put a finger inside his anus. Wonshik tries to gasp at the intruding finger in his ass, but Hakyeon chooses this time to take control of things, fingers tangling on his hair and Hakyeon’s cock slowly going deeper in his mouth. Wonshiks puts his hands on Hakyeon’s legs for support as Taekwoon further stretches his legs apart and continues to insert his finger in and out Wonshik’s entrance while he engulfs Wonshik’s cock in his mouth.  
  
It’s such bliss, to pleasure and be pleasured by his two favourite hyungs. Surely, this is not the first time Wonshik has thought of having sex with either Taekwoon or Hakyeon, but he has never imagined to be roped in a hot sex session with both of them. He scratches Hakyeon’s legs when Taekwoon inserts a second digit inside him. It’s a painful kind of pleasure and Wonshik is literally scared how it’d feel once Taekwoon’s cock enters him. Hakyeon entangles his fingers on Wonshik’s hair and fucks his mouth relentlessly.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Small moans escape Hakyeon’s mouth and Wonshik feels his ego bloat. He’s the one causing that. He stretches his mouth wider as he tries to take the entirety of Hakyeon’s cock. There’s saliva pooling down his chin and he feels like gagging, but Hakyeon’s hold on his hair is tight. Soon, Hakyeon’s entire cock is in Wonshik’s mouth as the latter’s lips touch the soft tendrils of hair on Hakyeon’s abdomen.  
  
Taekwoon suddenly hooks his hands behind Wonshik’s ankles, giving himself a better angle to fuck Wonshik. His hyung’s cock is thick inside him and Wonshik feels like screaming as Taekwoon pounds into him with so much force. Roughly. Without warning. Wonshik literally chokes on Hakyeon’s cock. He feels filthy, but extremely sedated. Taekwoon continues to fuck his ass while Hakyeon continues to fuck his mouth. Wonshik feels weak. The lovers are far from easy and it has Wonshik wondering how they actually have sex on their own.  
  
“You like this don’t you?” Hakyeon asks Wonshik out loud. “Getting fucked in both ends…” Wonshiks looks up just in time to see Hakyeon lick his lower lip and thrust violently inside Wonshik’s mouth. He’s about to come, Wonshik knows so. He readies himself just in time for the onslaught of come on his face. Some of it land on his nose, his mouth, his eyes and some even trinkle down to his jaw. Hakyeon slowly takes his cock out of Wonshik’s mouth and kisses his head as a final act of gratitude.  
  
“You did so well, my little Wonshik.” Wonshik fingers some of the cum on his face and tastes it, letting Taekwoon see the whole thing and waiting for a response. Taekwoon thrusts more violently after that, unminding of the pounding of the bed against the thin walls of the room. Wonshik grunts, he can already feel his hyung’s bony pelvic against his. He’s still so aroused and unsatisfied. He feels like exploding already. Wonshik attempts to touch himself, but Taekwoon slaps his hand away.  
  
“Come without touching yourself.” The elder commands, but it’s so easy to say and so hard to do. Especially with a thick cock shoved up in your ass, pounding you violently. Wonshik moans, wanting to be relieved so much. Hakyeon seems to take pity on him and sits on his stomach, ass leaning dangerously close on Wonshik’s cock and lips exploring his mouth.  
  
Taekwoon comes without warning and Wonshik can feel it fill his ass up, some of them dripping out in the process. He leaves lingering kisses at the back of Wonshik’s legs while Hakyeon straddles his hips on Wonshik, leaving soft kisses on his face this time.  
  
“Come for us, Wonshik.” Hakyeon whispers on Wonshik’s neck and it’s more than enough for him to come – semen landing on his stomach and some on Hakyeon’s ass.  
  
The last memory Wonshik has before he succumbs to tiredness is Hakyeon and Taekwoon patting him on the head and cleaning him up from the mess they put upon themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Wonshik wakes up hours after their unexpected sex session, he’s already in his room. All cleaned up and wearing a new pair of clothes. The dorm is silent and, judging by the darkness outside his window, it’s already evening. He looks around and sees his hat on the end table with a folded note beside it.  
  
 _Just come by our room if you need anything._  
  
He feels his cock twitch in excitement already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
Firs time writing threesome!!!  
I’m going to hell for this.  
P.S. Please practice safe sex!

 

Also, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thespringmaid)!

I need starlight friends to flail with~


End file.
